Hiccstrid One-shots
by httydobsessed13
Summary: A series of Hiccstrid One-shots. Old ones I've written in the past on my Wattpad and Instagram accounts and new ones! I hope you enjoy reading them!


This Fanfiction is going to a series of my one-shots that I have written in the past on Wattpad and Instagram, and new ones I will write.

The Talk (Original post - March 3rd, 2016 on Wattpad)

"Why did you do it?" She asked staring at the floor while sitting cross-legged on the footstool to the chair. She was in black leggings and an over-sized grey T-shirt that the sleeve hung over her left shoulder revealing her bra strap. But she could care less about it showing. Her hair was in a side braid and her face was red and she was holding tears back. She was questioning a boy her age that had auburn hair and green eyes. He was wearing blue jeans a dark green T-shirt with a brown sweater. He was sitting on the couch across from her and looking down at the floor as well feeling extremely guilty as to what happened. They had been officially dating for 6 months now. They've liked each other for 3 years. The boy liked the girl ever since they were kids, so why would he do something like this?

Hiccup walked with Astrid down the hall of their school holding hands. He got to his class and gave her a kiss on the cheek and went inside. Astrid headed to her class. Hiccup was in his math class and the girl that sat next to him had a huge crush on Hiccup. Her name was Emily. Emily Johnson. She had blonde hair like Astrid and hazel eyes. Oh, and she liked Hiccup? Like, a lot

Emily kept eyeing him and sneaking glances when she could. She wanted Hiccup so bad and hated the fact that he was dating Astrid. She would take any chance she got to talk to him. The bell rang and Hiccup left the classroom before Emily could say anything to him. Hiccup went to his locker and one of the guys he talked to sometimes came up to him.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Jonathan shouted. Hiccup turned to greet him. Jonathan got to him and started talking to him. "So we're throwing a party this weekend because my parents are out of town. You gotta come, man. Its gonna be awesome." Jonathan told him. Hiccup thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know Jonathan. I probably taking Astrid out." Hiccup said.

"You take her out all the time," Jonathan said.

"Yeah, because she's my girlfriend." Hiccup said.

Speaking of his girlfriend. She was walking towards him and Jonathan. Hiccup kissed her cheek. "Hey, you." He said. Astrid smiled at him.

"Hey, Astrid. Would you care if Hiccup hung out with me this weekend?" Jonathan asked. Astrid gave him a puzzled look.

"No. Why?" She asked. Hiccup gave Jonathan a look that said 'don't tell her its a party.' Jonathan came up with something else.

"Just to hang out. Play some video games. Chill. It's been a while." He said.

"Yeah. That's fine." Astrid said. The bell rang for last period and Astrid kissed Hiccup's cheek and left.

_

Saturday Night

Hiccup argued with himself if he should go or not. He hated the fact that Jonathan lied to Astrid. But Hiccup was sort of the one who told him too. He arrived at Jonathan's before anyone else and saw all the stuff he had set up. Hiccup noticed the alcohol.

"How'd you get that?" Hiccup asked.

"My older brother," Jonathan said.

People started arriving at the party and it got late into the night. There was mostly seniors from their school. A few juniors and some first-year college kids. A few hours into the night Emily noticed Hiccup. She approached him. "Hey." She said sounding a bit flirty. Hiccup turned to her. "Oh. Hi Emily." He said. Both of them were a bit tipsy from drinking. "I don't see Astrid here," Emily said. "This isn't really her thing." Hiccup said. "Does she know you're here?" Emily asked. "She knows I'm at Jonathan's. Not about the party."

"So you lied to her?" Emily said.

"Kind of." Hiccup said taking a swing of his beer.

Emily moved closer to him and grabbed his free hand. There was music playing and they decided to dance. People noticed and were confused. Everyone knew Hiccup was dating Astrid so why was he at a party with another girl. A lot of people pushed it off knowing guys do it a lot. A couple more hours went by and Hiccup and Emily were drunk, along with half or more of the teens. Emily was hitting on Hiccup and flirting with him. Hiccup being drunk, flirted back. It soon led to more. Emily leaned up and kissed him. Hiccup let her and soon it turned out into making out. Emily broke it and took his hand and went to a bedroom with him. She locked the door and took off her shirt and Hiccup grabbed her by the waist and started kissing her again. He moved to her neck and his hands took off her jeans. Emily took off Hiccup's clothes as well and they were soon on the bed fully exposed and making out. It led to more that night and it was about 3 am by the time the party ended.

It was Monday and everyone was talking about what had happened. Astrid walked into the school and went to her locker. As she walked by people a lot of them would whisper to each other. Astrid would catch words here and there. She didn't see Hiccup all day. She hadn't heard from him since Saturday afternoon and was getting a bit worried. During a break between classes, Astrid's friend Leah came to her while Astrid was at her locker.

"Hey, Leah." She said. "What's up?"

"Are you and Hiccup still together?" Leah asked. Astrid gave her a funny look.

"Yeah...why?"

"Well everyone's saying him and Emily Johnson hooked up Saturday night at a party." Leah told her. Astrid gave her friend a strange look./p

"Party? Hiccup told me he was hanging out with Jonathan. Playing video games."

"Well, Jonathan's parents weren't in town so he had a party. Drinking was involved. Apparently, Emily was all over Hiccup and he didn't do anything. It eventually ended up with them in a bedroom and they hooked up."

Astrid looked shocked. She looked past Leah and saw Emily standing at her locker with a couple of her friends. Astrid's features changed to a glare and she slammed her locker and walked over to Emily. People saw Astrid was mad and when she reached Emily she lost it.

"You slept with my boyfriend!" Astrid said. Emily turned around to face Astrid.

"Look who finally caught up," Emily said. Astrid slapped her. Everyone around them said "oh..." Emily looked at Astrid.

"Stay away from him!" Astrid said.

"For your information. Your boyfriend is the one who came on to me." Emily said.

"I have a hard time believing that." Astrid said.

Emily saw Hiccup coming down the hall with Jonathan. She looked back at Astrid.

"That's not true, Emily! You hit on him first. All the moves that happened were you hitting on him." Leah said.

Hiccup and Jonathan saw the conversation and noticed people around quiet and listening to it. Hiccup knew he was gonna get it. Emily kept trying to make it sound like it was Hiccup's fault. Astrid just shook her head and turned around to walk away and saw Hiccup. Hiccup and her eyes met. He knew that look. She walked up to him.

"Tell me it's not true. Tell me you didn't sleep with her." Astrid said looking him right in the eyes. Hiccup just stared at her not saying anything. He saw tears forming in her eyes an Astrid could see it in his eyes telling her that it did happen. Astrid just shook her head at him and started to walk away. Hiccup turned and grabbed her arm.

"Astrid." He said. She ripped her arm from his grip.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled. She took off to the first exit door she saw and Leah looked at Hiccup.

"You have no idea, do you?" Leah said. Hiccup gave her a confused look.

"What?" He said.

"She loves you Hiccup. There's also something else. But I'm not telling you here." Leah said and took after Astrid. Hiccup stood there for a minute before he slammed a locker. Emily walked up to him.

"She'll get over it." She said to him. Hiccup looked at her with a glare.

"Leave me alone. Don't talk to me. Pretend you don't know me." He said to her walking away and leaving the school.

Astrid didn't go to school all week. Saturday afternoon came and she had 100's of texts from Hiccup and like 50 missed calls from him. She finally decided to talk to him. She texted him asking him to come over. Hiccup said he would be there in 20 mins. When he got there she let him in and they sat in her living room across from each other. Hiccup stared at the floor. They sat in silence for a while.

"Why did you do it?" She finally pipped up. She raised her head and looked at him. Hiccup sighed and looked up at her.

"I was drunk." He said.

"That's your excuse?" She said. "Hiccup, there has to be more to it."

"She hit on me. Wouldn't leave me alone. I figured if I played along that she'd go away after a while. But it just got out of hand and went too far. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Astrid." He said. He had tears falling from his eyes now. Astrid sighed.

"I've already forgiven you." She said. Hiccup looked surprised.

"What?" He said. "Why?" He asked.

Astrid got up and walked over to him. She kneeled in front of where he was sitting. She took his hands in hers and gave him a small smile.

"Hiccup. It wasn't your fault. I mean, you getting drunk was. But her hitting on you. Forcing you too. Taking advantage of you when you weren't stable. That's not your fault. She saw an opportunity and took it." Astrid said. Hiccup smiled at her.

"How did I manage to win you over?" He asked. Astrid smiled and put a hand on his cheek.

"By being you. And seeing me." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Come here." Hiccup said sitting back on the couch. Astrid straddled his lap and put her arms around his neck. Hiccup put his hands around her waist.

"I love you, Astrid." He said looking in her eyes. Astrid smiled at him.

"I love you too!" She said. Hiccup kissed her and she didn't let him break it. Her hands went through his hair and soon turned into a make-out session.

Hiccup laid her down on the couch and their make-out session lastest a while. They heard the front door open and a female voice call for Astrid's name. They sat up and Astrid grabbed the remote turning the TV on and started flipping through channels. Hiccup put an arm around her and laid her head on his shoulder. She put a blanket across the two of them and held his free hand. Hiccup kissed her head and she smiled.

"You're mine. Forever." Astrid said to him. Hiccup smiled at her.

"Yes, and you're mine forever." He told her. "I love you." He said. Astrid kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." She said cuddling with him. Astrid knew that Hiccup meant his apology and knew they would be okay. She loved him and he loved her. And no one. Especially no girl or boy was going to break them apart. They may fight and they may get upset but they know they'll always work it out.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
